The Dinner Date
by ForsytheFrontier
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post.(description inside) For over an hour Yao has been waiting for his date to show up. Before he gets angry over a text from the said date, a stranger comes to his rescue. Amechu
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this morning I was on tumblr on my phone and I saw a reblog of a post from someone named** **likehemmins** **.**

 **The post is-"imagine that you've been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you're ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he's just late. people are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you've never seen sits down explaining loudly "sorry i'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now." and he quietly adds, "i'm Michael. just go with it, yeah? whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick." and so you do go with it because he's being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he's the cutest thing you've ever seen) and as you're leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time."**

 **I was inspired to make an amechu oneshot so I saved the post and wrote it down as soon as I could get on my computer. I don't have a beta so this story may have some errors. I hope that doesn't bother you from enjoying the story though!**

 **The Dinner Date**

Maybe he was too old for this.

Yao Wang sat at a table inside of a nice looking restaurant. He has been going back between watching people walk by outside and messing with his phone. He has been doing this for over an hour, while he waited, only having ordered a soda so far. The waitress, he believed she said her name was Elizabeta, kept coming by to ask if he was ready yet. He had to tell her repeatedly that he wanted to wait until his date got there. This made him receive sympathetic looks from the woman, but he refused to acknowledge it; he wasn't being stood up, he wasn't!

But as he waited, he began to wonder that maybe this was a bad idea. The man he was meeting was much younger than he was. He has dated people both older and younger than him, but it never lasted. The age difference didn't bother him at all. He was used to it. It didn't seem like it bothered the other man. Or at least he didn't think so. Thinking about it, the man did assume he was much younger because of his looks. That was until Yao was telling a story with the words starting with 'when I was 21.' It surprises everyone when he says he's in his late 20s.

Another reason was that he had only known this man through work events. He's always heard horror stories of work relationships that always ended in bad news. Sure, the man worked on a different floor than he did, but they were able to meet each other through lunch with mutual friends. They hit it off pretty well during these lunch hours. It was almost a month ago that the man asked Yao out for a date. He hadn't dated in the last few years, blaming it on trying to raise his younger siblings. Now he was older, he wasn't sure how to do this sort of thing anymore. The man seems ok with him though. Maybe he wasn't as bad or too old for this as he thought? Today is their fourth date, or it will be once he gets here…

At the moment, Yao keeps his eyes on his phone where he pretends to play on an app. People from the other tables were watching him, even having the nerve to whisper about his predicament when was sitting right there! He didn't need this from them. Not when there was any reason for it. His date was going to be arriving any minute, apologizing for his tardiness. Yao tried texting him a few times that he was at the restaurant already. He sent one asking if he even had the right time or right day. But none of these got an answer. And Yao wasn't going to steep so low to make a call about it in front of so many people. He didn't need to give them more material to gossip about around the tables.

Elizabeta was walking his way again, but one look told her not to bother and she made her turn to see if people from another table needed assistance with anything. The people of that table were all standing up and told her there was no need, complimenting her and the chefs. Yao watched them all. He watched them making side glances his way, trying to get a better look at the man that was being stood up. But Yao was a strong man, so he made sure he didn't look like all of his emotions were screaming from the inside. When the people's backs were to him he went back to his phone. He played with an app, one Kiku showed him recently, with a sigh.

As he was playing, a text popped up. He held his breath when he saw it was from the man. He opened it with anticipation. He reads it, but as he does he feels a certain pain in his chest. He swallows a lump his hi throat as he stares at the text. The man left him a message saying, 'I'm sorry, I don't think this will work out between us. Hope we can still be friends.' It had everything in Yao to squeeze the phone tightly instead of throwing it across the room.

How dare he! The man should have had the balls to at least show up to say this to Yao's face! But instead, he took a coward's way out. The man made him wait for over an hour and then sends a simple break up text! He could have told him earlier during the routine lunch break! Yao's heartbreak was fading and was quickly being replaced with rage. The man was lucky that they didn't have to return back to work until Monday, because Yao was sure that if they worked tomorrow, he would be going on the man's floor to yell at him until he was dragged away by security. Sure, it would look like he was upset that he didn't want the relationship to end, but really it was the embarrassment. The fact that he thought someone was actually interested in him, only to leave him out to dry in front of an audience. Hopefully the weekend will let him calm down by the time he goes back to work; so he won't make a scene. Sadly though, he had his phone with the man's name in front of him. As Yao began to write a lengthy message, he slid his chair back to leave. He was almost done typing and was going to stand when suddenly he felt something extremely odd…. Like he was being watched…

He slowly turns his head to his right where the window was, then moves his eyes up.

He makes a small jump in his chair when he sees a strange blonde man with his hands and face pressed against the window. They both stare at each other, the other smiling down while Yao was perplexed about what the hell the man was staring at him for. Then suddenly, the smiling blonde man ran off; the next thing Yao knew, he came through the front doors, ignoring Elizabeta and the other workers as he made his way over to Yao's table.

"Sorry I'm so late, babe," he says as he sits across from Yao. He reaches for one of Yao's hands to take it in his own. He leans in and quietly whispers, "I'm Alfred. Just go with it, yeah?" He kisses Yao's hand before lifting it to his cheek. His eyes begin to shine like some puppy dog. "Forgive me?" He says a bit more loudly again.

Yao blushes deeply at the affection and was ready to yell at the stranger. That was until he began to notice all the stares he was receiving. Everyone was looking relieved that his date had finally showed his face. They were happy for him it seems like. (Ok, maybe not all- one guy looked like he was annoyed as he handed some money to someone else. The fool.)

Keeping up with the illusion, because he didn't want to go back to being embarrassed, he gives the blonde an annoyed look. "Do you have any idea how long I waited for? You're lucky I'm a patient person."

The blonde man, Alfred, gives him the friendliest grin Yao had ever experienced. "I know, but I promise this won't ever happen again."

There's a moment of silence as they stare into each other's eyes. Yao could see in the young man's eyes that he was being genuine. He tries to show through his own eyes and smile that he was grateful for this. He thinks Alfred understands from the way his grin widens. They stay like that until Elizabeta comes by again; ready to ask Alfred what he would like to drink while handing him a menu. This time when she's there, there's no sympathy at all. Just the look of a relieved, tired smiling woman that Yao believes deserved more than a day off for her thoughtfulness.

During the meal, they discussed about their jobs and siblings, trying to make it sound like they already knew them from before. Although Alfred wasn't very good at pretending, by saying things such as, 'So how's the…whatever at work going?' 'What's your sib doing?...I mean, friend…person…How is that person you know doing?' then going on to whisper what his job was and if he had any friends or family. Yao couldn't help but to think it was sort of cute the way he kept trying to go far to pretend even if he didn't need too. He was sure after Alfred showed up everyone else was finally minding their own business; like they should've been from the beginning. Eventually Alfred finally figured he wasn't doing very well, so instead he started saying what was happening in his current favorite movie series. All Yao got from it was that it was about superheroes and was so engrossed with the way Alfred explained it all that he was getting curious to watch for himself.

Once they were done, they paid their check (Alfred insisting on paying because he was _late_ ) and Yao left Elizabeta a nicely large tip, they went outside in the evening air. They were walking down the street, laughing at the little things being said between each other. Yao was enjoying himself so much, more so than any other date he'd ever been on; Although he wasn't sure if this was allowed to be called a date. Alfred had shown up unexpectedly and somehow knew the Chinese man was there. So once the laughter ended, he had to ask.

"Al-Alfred," The name was still foreign on his tongue. "How did you know I was there alone?"

"Hmm? Oh that! I was walking by some people when I overheard them talking. They were saying stuff like, 'that poor man' and stuff like that. They said how they felt bad for 'the man being stood up'. They were kinda loud about it so I sort of stopped walking to listen to them some more while they walked by."

Yao's right eye twitched in annoyance. It must have been the same people that Elizabeta walked over to, when he didn't need her. Of course they were still gossiping about him. Because really, they looked like boring people with boring lives; it figures they'd be talking about him once they left because they don't have anything better to say.

"So," Yao stops thinking about the group, putting his attention back on Alfred. "I went over to the window of the place I was sure they came out of. The only person by themselves was you, which was awesome because you were sitting right there!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I got a good look at you and I sort of fell head over heels for you, man."

The simple statement makes Yao blush deeply. "That-that…What?"

"I figured I could help you out, because I know how much being stood up sucks. Besides, I got to know you a bit and I think I might really like you."

Yao stops walking. He squints his eyes at the blonde man; trying to figure him out. Head over heels? He really likes him? This was a joke, right? Some sort of one minute planned joke? It had to be. "What are you trying to say?" He swears if this turned into some kind of joke…

Alfred stops walking too; blushing for the first time. He rubs the back of his necks as he tries to put his words in the right way. "Well, I- that is if you want dude…" He looks Yao into the eyes; that smile of his still plastered on his face, "Would you want to go out for another date?"

There's a short pause because Yao tries to study him. So far, Alfred has been kinds enough to sacrifice his Friday night to be with a stranger. Why would he start lying now? He wouldn't hurt him, would he? Looking at Alfred and thinking of his actions throughout the evening quickly demolishes all thoughts of a cruel joke.

Yao gives Alfred his own smile, the biggest he has given of the night. "That would be very nice. How about catching that hero movie you wanted to see next week?" He watches Alfred beam with glee. He grabs his phone from his pocket, ready to give his number away when he sees the message he was typing earlier. He quickly deletes it and tells Alfred they should exchange numbers so they can the date during the week.

And maybe, just maybe, he isn't too old for this. He just needed to find someone that was willing to freely sit down with him for a date.

 **This was fun to make. I thought about who the man could be, but then I wanted to just let whoever is reading this decide who the man is. Originally Alfred was going to be the waiter, sitting with Yao after his shift was over. But I got the image in my head of Alfred with his face smooched against the window in my head. So the idea of a waiter Alfred went away.**

 **I was thinking of making multiple chapters for this story, but I don't really have the time to commit to it. Besides, I feel like multiple chapters would've taken away some of the cuteness I tried adding by adding drama into the mix.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	2. Not a chapter- Authors Note

Hey guys! This isn't an update, (sorry, no plans to make this into a full story yet) but I just wanted to come by and say that this story has translated into Chinese by ThinGold. I'll leave the link on my profile in case anyone wants to check it out. I can't put it here, even with the spaces in between the letters and numbers, so I'm sorry about that. If you're interested, please go to my profile to find it.

The person worked hard to translate it so if you have an account on the site it's posted on and can read everything on there, please leave a comment.

I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed,faved, and read this story. It means a lot that a lot of you liked it so much; especially for a pairing like this. It means a lot to hear from people that review, so thank you again!


End file.
